Happy Birthday Moyashi !
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: It's one day before Allen's 16th birthday and here he is helping Jerry out in the kitchen, feeling like everybody has forgotten about him. But then Kanda comes into play...


**Happy Birthday Moyashi!**

**Dedicated to**: _Misuki Miko _for being so kind as to beta-read this ^^

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen

**Warning(s)**: Lemon (in between the **XOXOX**), some failed humor, language, some OOC-ness (Kanda being loving for example.)

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own D. Gray-man.

**A.N.**: Just a little oneshot as a gift to the people who have read my stories and every Yullen fan out there ^^ Also second lemon so don't be surprised if it isn't so good ^^" Personally I think it is better than my first attempt anyway XD But who am I right?

I know it is a little early but I'm not sure if I can post anything next week, so I decided to do it know.

**Timeline**: After the arc-incident but before the whole zombie-virus-attack, meaning also before the Phantom Thief G-arc.

Enjoy =3

* * *

**Black Order's headquarters**

It was the 24th of December, 2:30 in the afternoon and the 'Destroyer of Time' was bored out of his mind. His second shadow – As Lavi dubbed Link – was doing his paperwork at the desk opposite the bed that Allen was receding on.

The albino was one day away from turning 16 and instead of planning something for his birthday he was locked in his room being treated as if he was a traitor – or worse a monster!

This was not how he would have expected his first birthday in the Black Order to happen. A sigh escaped his lips at that thought; the tenth one in the last 5 minutes to be approximate.

At the desk, Link was beginning to develop a twitch around his right eye. Allen sighed again. The blond snapped. "Walker what is your problem? Would you please stop sighing? It's getting annoying."

"I'm sorry it's just that I hate being locked in here all the time with nothing to do."

"Read a book, or better yet do some of your paperwork."

"But that's boring." Allen whined. "Come on Link let's do something fun. It's my birthday tomorrow after all."

At this the inspector from Central looked up surprised. "I thought you didn't know when you were born."

"I don't. But Mana adopted me on Christmas day and so we kind of decided to make that day my unofficial birthday." A nostalgic smile spread across his face, thinking about all the good times he had while he was with his '_father_'.

Now it was Link's time to sigh. "You know Walker, Jerry asked me to help him bake some special cookies for Christmas."

"So …. ?"

"Would you mind coming with me? You can eat something while I help him cook."

Allen perked up at the mere thought of food but then he got an even better idea. "Can I help you with them? It will drive the boredom away and I always wanted to learn how to cook." A hundred-watt-smile was flashed at the blond for extra effect. The albino would keep his puppy-eyed-look for emergencies.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Jumping up in the air he pumped his fist upwards and congratulated himself for his brilliant idea.

And so, together they walked to the cafeteria, Link making sure that the exorcist would not get lost on the way – like he does most of the time.

XOXOX

When they entered the kitchen, the Black Order's eccentric cook hugged the albino while sparkles miraculously appeared around him.

"Oh Allen, sweetie pie how nice to see you again! You don't know how much I've missed you!" The cook's pink braids swung from left to right following the movement of his shaking head.

"But Jerry … You saw me at breakfast."

"Exactly that was ages ago."

Allen sweat dropped at the statement and Link felt the twitch next to his eye returning with vigor. He made a mental note to inform Auditor Levellier about the cook's fondness for Walker. His musing was cut short when he was the one getting embraced.

"Inspector Link! I'm so happy that you're willing to help little old me out. Everything is so hectic because of tomorrow's Christmas party, you wouldn't believe it!"

For a moment Allen felt a little hurt. It was like no one knew that he was turning 16 tomorrow! But, then again, he never really told anyone that, so maybe he shouldn't really be surprised by it.

Without further ado, Jerry guided them to the table next to one of the kitchen's largest oven that they would be using. Giving both of them one last hug, he left them alone to start on his own dinner preparations.

XOXOX

4 hours later, they had made quite a lot of cookies in special forms like Christmas trees, stars, etc. Allen was having the time of his life! He actually enjoyed baking, even if it was with Link by his side.

"So Walker what do you want for your birthday?" The older teen asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Something that I'll never get in my life." Was Allen's sad response.

"What would that be?" Link was now generally curious. In the time he had been guarding – he refused to call it stalking – the albino, the latter had always put on fake smiles. Seeing the destined '_Destroyer of Time'_ show his true feelings was something utterly unexpected.

"Love. I would like for someone to love me, care for me, but then again how could anyone love a freak like me?" And his attention was turned on his black left arm.

For once the blond did not know what to say, so he diverted the flow of the conversation back to the cookies. Auditor Levellier was right when he said that sweets and cakes always make someone feel better.

"We need more cookies; can you start on making extra dough?"

"Of course." Just like that the smile was back into place.

When they were busy making the required extra dough, that was when everything started going wrong.

The first thing was an extremely agitated samurai barging into the kitchen, holding a plate of soba in his hands. The same soba he had received only minutes earlier.

"Who is the incompetent idiot that messed up _my_ dinner?"

Various kitchen helpers paled and tried to get away before Kanda decided to take Mugen out of its scabbard.

The second thing that happened was the chicken that – literally – came flying out of the oven and hitting Jerry square in the face.

The Indian cook had just stepped forward to calm the raging teen down before the latter destroyed the kitchen in his fury. At that same moment, the oven malfunctioned for some reason and '_spit out_' its contents, the chicken in this case.

Jerry, fainting, set the third thing in motion. In his downward fall he knocked into Link, who was holding the bowl containing the freshly made dough. The bowl was sent flying and its contents spilled all over Allen. The poor albino took a step back in surprise and bumped into Kanda, making him drop his soba on his shirt and onto the floor.

"Baka moyashi! Can't you fucking see where you're going?" The Japanese teen roared before turning his head towards the dough covered albino. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It's not my fault BaKanda!"

At this point, Jerry's minions grabbed the unconscious cook and made themselves scarce. After all, a pissed off Kanda and an annoyed Allen could only mean one thing. That a fight would break out between them and the helpers would NOT get in between them. They valued their lives, thank you very much.

When everyone left, the Japanese exorcist came out of his stupor and, without saying anything, grabbed the albino by his hand and dragged him out into the hallways, Inspector Link following not far behind. The latter's job was not only to supervise Allen, but also to protect him.

"Kanda, where are you taking my charge?"

None of your business."

"It's my business. I have to look out for him."

"Well, consider yourself relieved of that task for the next few hours."

"You know I'm right here! And let me go BaKanda!"

"Tch." And he pulled the moyashi closer to him before pushing him into his room when they reached it. He closed the door right before Link could step inside, hitting the blond on the nose.

**XOXOX**

"Kanda what are you doing?" Allen cried out when said Japanese flung him onto his bed. Before the albino could get up, he straddled his legs.

"Seriously moyashi, have you any idea how cute you look right now?"

That comment cause a shortcut in the albino's brains. 'Did Kanda just call me cute? No, I must be dreaming. Then again, why is the great BaKanda smiling at me like that? Bloody hell, I didn't even know he could produce a smile in the first place!'

"Euhm what … ?" 'Smooth Allen, smooth.'

"I said that you are cute, especially with that dough on your nose." And with that, Kanda leaned in and licked said dough from the other's nose.

"What do you think you're doing?" The albino screeched while attempting to get away. It was clear to him that the older teen had completely lost his mind.

"Stop struggling or I'll…"

"You will do what?"

"This."

And then Kanda's soft lips touched his. Allen became completely limp while the older teen was trying to coax a reaction out of him. He succeeded when he licked the albino's bottom lip and was granted access. From that point on, the kiss turned quite passionate.

When they pulled apart, the only thing that Allen could say was "What?"

"Moyashi, I love you."

"Really?" Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The white haired exorcist felt incredibly happy.

"Really." The Japanese lips were once again on his, but this time, Allen responded to it almost instantly.

Hands glided over the smaller teen's sides before slipping under the shirt and vest he had been wearing. For a few moments, Kanda just simply moved his thumbs over the soft flesh they found there. After a while, he moved them higher up, bunching the clothes up in the process.

When they reached Allen's nipples, he gently pinched them until the albino had to break the kiss to catch his breath. Taking his chance, the older teen unbuttoned and slipped off the vest and shirt leaving Allen's upper body exposed to his greedy eyes.

"Beautiful…" Sure there were a few scars, but overall the sight of the pale chest and the rigid rosy nipples were more than enough to take Kanda's breath away.

"Don't look, it's embarrassing."

"No it's not." Giving Allen a sweet kiss, he moved his mouth to one of the nipples and began gently sucking on it. Beneath him, the albino could not help but buck up, accidently rubbing his hardening length against Kanda's erection.

That caused the albino to moan out loud. As a smirk formed on the older teens lips, he increased the pressure on the nipple before abandoning it and giving the same treatment to the other.

At this point, Allen was nearly delirious with pleasure. It came to no surprise that he resorted to begging.

"Please Kanda."

"What moyashi?"

"Don't tease."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Just do something."

For a moment, Kanda was thrown off track when he realized that _his_ moyashi was truly naïve to some things. But he quickly recovered and helped Allen out of his trousers and underwear before he himself stripped naked.

If Allen was not skilled at keeping a poker face, his jaw would have dropped open by now. In front of him, stood the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The muscles on the Japanese teen were defined but not overly much. What really drew his attention was the tattoo. He had seen it when they reunited in the arc but now was the first time he really paid attention to it.

Running his hand lightly across the strange pattern, Kanda grasped it gently in his own hand and leaned in to place another kiss on the albino's lips.

"Are you ready for what's coming next? I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Yes, I trust you." The most beautiful smile crossed Allen's face. The only emotion displayed in his eyes was love. On Kanda's face, a similar smile was visible. Another kiss and then he trailed his tongue down the moyashi's chest before stopping right above his pubic hairs.

Moving his head to the creamy white thighs he placed small kisses and nips until he had Allen begging once again. It was only then that he dragged his tongue upwards on the underside of the albino's erection before taking it in his mouth.

A scream escaped Allen at that point; his eyes rolled back into his head because of the intense feelings he was experiencing. It was no wonder then that when Kanda pressed 3 of his fingers against his mouth that the albino did not respond at first.

When he did, he made sure that the fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva; the older teen hummed his appreciation of the motion around Allen's cock.

Making sure that his long fingers were wet enough, he gently prodded the first against the albino's entrance before penetrating it. The younger teen was still distracted so he barely felt it. He did feel the second finger entering, accompanied with discomfort.

Kanda used his other hand to roll Allen's balls so that he would be distracted from the pain that the third finger would definitely cause him. And it did, if the pain-filled moan was any indication.

"Relax, it will feel better soon." As soon as those words left his mouth, he could feel Allen relax around his fingers, even if it was only a little bit.

"Please just do it already."

Withdrawing his fingers he replaced them with something bigger. Instead of going in slowly, he just made one quick thrust. Quick and to the point.

"Ah Kanda it hurts." Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. The Japanese teen licked them away, staying still all the while until the albino was ready to continue.

The small nod came a minute later and Kanda gently pulled his erection out until only the tip remained before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion until Allen started moaning again, and then he drove up the speed until he had the albino screaming his name.

Part of his brain, somewhere in the back, wondered if Link was still outside of his door, and what the expression on his face was when he realized what the two exorcists were doing.

"Kanda!" The albino screamed his loudest scream yet, while pearly liquid erupted from Allen's erection coating both of their stomachs in semen. Feeling the walls contract around his own erection, it didn't take long before the older teen followed the former's example and came himself.

"Allen, I really, really love you." Kanda said before collapsing next to the exhausted younger teen.

"I love you too."

And then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**XOXOX**

The next morning both of them awoke to the sound of someone banging on Kanda's bedroom-door.

"Kanda, Walker, open this door right this instant or I'll break it."

"Oh I kind of forgot that Link was there."

"I can't believe that the mole face actually stayed outside all afternoon."

"All afternoon? What's the time then?"

"1:25 A.M, Happy Birthday moyashi." And once again, Allen was given a sweet kiss, one that was interrupted by a certain inspector from Central, who broke down the door and dragged him away from Kanda by his ear.

"You, I won't tell my superiors about this as long as you don't make it public. Both of you know the Vatican doesn't exactly approve of same gender relationships." Link said, his explanation directed towards the older teen. But the younger one said "Thank you!" all the same. If he didn't do it, Kanda certainly wouldn't have.

When they arrived at the albino's room he got exactly 10 minutes to make sure he was presentable before going to the Christmas dinner.

Dressing in his ordinary clothes – except for the fact that his shirt was now red – they made their way to the cafeteria. Stepping inside, a loud "SURPRISE" echoed. Most of his friends and fellow exorcists came up to wish him a sweet sixteenth birthday.

Allen was so touched by it all that he couldn't help it when a small tear escaped his eye. At the side both Lenalee and Lavi – the ones who set up the whole surprise to begin with – pulled him into a group hug.

At the beginning of dawn, the party calmed down and everyone went to their respective rooms to sleep for a bit before the real Christmas party began. As the albino caught a glimpse a moody samurai being hugged by general Tiedoll, Allen could not help but remember what had transpired only hours before.

'I guess I've gotten the best birthday present I could ever have had. And all thanks to Kanda.'

Walking to his own room, most people around him were curious about the real smile on his face. Just seeing the poor kid happy was enough for them.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review; they'll be like a early present for me :)

If you review you get those cookies made by Link ^^ and a Christmas hug from me XD

~ MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


End file.
